School
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: When Jackie's mentor comes for a visit the two of them think it would be a good idea to teach Jasmine some things about school since Jazz will be going to school soon, and as always Jazz is entertaining! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

School

"Hey Jackie, since Jasmine is starting school in the fall maybe I could teach her some of the stuff kids have to do in school, you know just basic stuff. It might help if I do it instead of you, that way it will seem more like real school." Jackie's mentor Jane suggested.

Jane had come for another visit thanks to the fact that her husband had a conference in Vegas.

"That would be great, I think she'd really have fun but she is so stubborn she'll give you a run for your money." Jackie told her good friend.

"I can handle her." Jane assured her.

"We'll see." Jackie said as she took another bite of her pancakes.

The two women were sitting at a diner eating breakfast on a Sunday morning. Nick was still working and so Jackie's mom had offered to watch the kids so Jackie could have some time to herself while her beloved mentor was in town since the two didn't get to see each other very often.

"Maybe what I can do when I go to pick up the kids after we are finished here is ask my mom if she'd mind keeping the other kids a bit longer and I would just take Jasmine home, that way we could focus solely on her."

"Sounds good to me if it's ok with your mom."

"My mom won't mind, Nick had a couple days off last week so my mom didn't get to see the kids as much as she normally would and she let Nick and I hear about it to. She'll like spending the extra time with them today." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Alright then that sounds good." Jane said with a nod.

"So does your little one have a name yet?" Jane asked, changing the subject.

"No, not yet." Jackie said with a sigh.

"You better get on that. How far along are you?"

"I'm 27 weeks, and I know, we have got to find a name pretty soon, it is driving me crazy." Jackie replied.

"Touchy subject?" Jane asked, noticing the distress in Jackie's voice.

"No, it's not a touchy subject, we, well I, just can't find anything I like, and everything I do like sounds awful with our last name."

"Blame Nick for that." Jane told her with a grin.

"I do." Jackie replied with a laugh.

Jane laughed at her.

The friends finished their breakfast and then Jackie gave Jane her house key so she could get into the house while Jackie went to pick up Jasmine. Jackie's mom readily agreed to keep the other kids.

"You are going to get to pretend like you are in school Jazz, you're going to have so much fun." Jackie told her.

"Yay school." Jasmine said excitedly from the backseat.

"Hi Jasmine, are you ready to practice being a big school girl?" Jane asked when Jackie and Jasmine got home.

"Yeah." Jasmine said eagerly.

"Ok, good! I love your enthusiasm, that is a great sign." Jane told her.

"You dressed up for the occasion." Jackie said, noticing her mentor's black slacks and bright pink shirt.

Jane laughed.

"Well James (Jane's husband) and I have to go to that business lunch later, I just figured I might as well get ready now." Jane said.

She then turned her attention to Jasmine.

"Jazz could you go get your coloring book and crayons for me?"

"Ok." Jasmine said as she dashed to her room excitedly.

"I really want to watch this, do you think it will be too much of a distraction if I sit on the couch and watch?" Jackie asked.

"Nope, and you can help me." Jane told her.

Jasmine came down moments later with her coloring book and crayons.

"Alright kiddo, what I am going to teach you first is a way that your teacher will get your class's attention. So what I need you to do is color in your coloring book, but when I say _one two three, eyes on, _you are going to say _you_, and you are going to put your crayon down, put your hands in your lap and look at me. I'll do it with your mommy first so you can see what to do." Jane told the little girl.

"Ok, let me run, well waddle, out to the kitchen and grab a pen and paper." Jackie told her.

"Alright." Jane said with a chuckle.

Jackie came back moments later and sat down on the couch with her items.

"Ready Jackie?"

"Yep." Jackie said as she drew doodles on her paper, pretending to be coloring.

"One, two, three, eyes on?"

"You." Jackie said as she put down her crayon, put her hands in her lap, and immediately looked at Jane.

"Good job mama." Jasmine said.

"Thank you sweetheart." Jackie told her.

"Ok Jazz, it's your turn, are you ready?"

"Yeah." The little girl said happily.

"Ok, start coloring." Jane told her.

Jane let her color for a few moments and then she said "One, two, three, eyes on?"

Jasmine put down her crayon, put her hands in her lap, and looked at her but she didn't say anything.

"You forgot to say you, but for your first time you did a really great job." Jane told her as she walked over and gave her a high five. Jane told her

Jasmine giggled, she liked school.

Jasmine then stood up and walked over to Jackie and gave her a high five to.

"Alright, come sit back down and we'll do it again." Jane told the little girl.

Instead of sitting back down by her coloring book and crayons she left the room and started up the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Jane called after her.

"Potty." Jasmine called back.

Both Jackie and Jane burst out laughing.

"She is such a character." Jane said.

"Oh you have no idea." Jackie told her.

"Alright are you ready to practice some more?" Jane asked when Jasmine returned minutes later.

"Yeah." She said.

Jasmine sat down and again started coloring.

"One two three eyes on?" Jane said.

Jasmine again put down her crayon, folded her hands in her lap, and looked at Jane but instead of saying _you_ like she should have she gave her a big smile and said _hi_.

Jackie covered her mouth with her arm so Jasmine wouldn't see her laugh and Jane turned around, she too couldn't help but laugh.

When Jane had finally quit laughing she turned back around to Jasmine.

"Hi, but you are suppose to say _you_. Let's try it again." Jane told her.

Jane let her color for a few minutes, but this time when Jane said _one two three eyes on?_ Jasmine didn't do anything, she didn't say you or fold her hands and she didn't put down her crayon and look at her, she just kept coloring.

Jackie struggled to keep from laughing.

"Jasmine, come on, do what your suppose to do." Jane told her.

"Hold on, me coloring." Jasmine told her without looking up.

Jackie's hand flew to her mouth, she knew that if one of Jane's students actually said that to her they would be in so much trouble.

Jane was a great teacher, she was very fair, and she absolutely loved her students and they loved her, but she also demanded that her students be respectful.

Jackie started to get off the couch so she could reprimand Jasmine herself but Jane put her hand out to stop her. Jane walked over to the little girl.

"Jasmine, do you want to be a big school girl?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok then, you have practice and do the very best job you can. I know you can do that, you are a very smart little girl."

"Yeah." Jasmine agreed.

"Ok then, are you ready to practice some more?"

Jasmine shook her head yes eagerly.

After a few minutes Jane said "One, two, three, eyes on?"

This time Jasmine said you, put down her crayon, put her hands in her lap, and looked right at Jane, exactly the way she was suppose to.

"Good job, that was perfect." Jane told her as she walked over to the little girl and gave her a hug.

Jasmine beamed at her.

Jasmine then glanced over at Jackie and flashed her a wide smile to.

"Good job big girl." Jackie told her with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright, now that you've got that down do you want me to teach you something else?"

"Yeah." Jasmine told her happily.

"Ok." Jane answered with a smile, but just as Jane was going to explain the next thing the door opened and Nick walked in.

"Dada." Jasmine said happily as she ran at him, completely forgetting about learning anything new.

Jane jokingly threw up her hands in mock frustration and then took a seat next to Jackie on the couch.

"Isn't that the way it always goes? You finally get the kids doing what you asked them to do and then someone comes into the room and then poof, it's chaos again." Jane told her.

"Oh yeah, it never fails." Jackie agreed.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked the little girl.

"School." Jasmine replied.

"School, that's good. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah." Jasmine said as she followed Nick out into the kitchen.

"Well I think she's done with school for the day, what do you say I go make some coffee and we just visit for awhile?" Jackie suggested.

"Ok sounds good." Jane said.

Both women then got up and went into the kitchen.

When the coffee was done Jackie got up and poured two cups, one for Nick and one for Jane while she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge for herself and poured Jasmine some apple juice.

They visited for about an hour before Jane looked at her watch.

"Alright Jackie, I better run or I'll be late for that luncheon."

"Ok, we're all still going to dinner tonight right?" Jackie asked.

"Yep."

"Ok good, see you later." Jackie responded.

"Bye Jackie. Bye Nick." Jane said.

"Bye, see you tonight." Nick told her.

"Bye Jazz, you were a really good student today." Jane told the little girl.

"For the most part anyway." Jane whispered in Jackie's ear with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

"Bye." Jasmine said as she waved at her.

Jane then left.

About ten minutes later Jackie said "Alright, I'll be right back, I'm going to go pick up the other little rascals from my mom's."

She grabbed her keys and her purse and then headed out the door.

As she drove along Jackie smiled to herself, she was certain of one thing, Jasmine's teacher was going to have her hands full.

The End!


End file.
